Jeff the Killer
by JadeSpeedster17
Summary: You happen to find a recording of one of your classmates. She talks about how a killer is out to get her. Seems like a prank or something, but when weird things start to happen to you. The only hope you have is looking for her videos and recordings of her experience in the hopes you can stop what is happening to you, before you disappear also.
1. Note

**Note for what this story is and what is to be expected if you want to read the first chapter.**

 **So when it comes to Jeff the Killer, I often find some rather cringe worthy fanfiction. However I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and when making it on my old account I got some positive feed back. Obviously I've gotten a bit better at writing from my tween years, and have decided to expand on the lore of Jeff the Killer as the original idea only gives a general idea of what Jeff is.**

 **This isn't some OC slash or proxy story. In a sense it's almost going in the same style as the Slenderverse is like, finding videos, recordings, and papers that will give You, the main character as to what is happened to the victim of Jeff the Killer. This story is mostly a dive into second person POV (point of view) and seeing if I can make a good story in this style.**

 **To give the standers this story has:**

 **1\. No slash at all. I tend to find fangirls who want to become a edge lord killer with Jeffy boy to be rather insufferable, most of these stories have no basic idea or concept of character build. Some female leads all around are just basic and found all over the internet. I myself am no fangirl for Jeff, thus I will be writing him from a villain character standpoint. No misunderstood killer bullshit, Jeff in this is out for blood and gives no shit who stands in his way to his target.**

 **2\. There will be no main character(s) becoming Proxies for Jeff. My idea is Jeff is that he's very much a stand alone guy, he neither wants nor needs proxies like our favorite tall white faced man. Which in my mind Slender only just likes to watch people suffer which is why he bothers to make proxies. This main character(s) is rightfully scared of Jeff. In the Slenderverse being a proxy in this isn't some great honor. In my mind some take better to being a proxy better then others, I mean leaders have to come from somewhere, however majority are in a lot of mental pain and can't control themselves thus are forced to conform to the mindset said controller wants them in. So I'm not dealing with Proxies in this story, if I get positive ratings on this book I might try my hand at a slender book.**

 **3\. As stated this book is in second person POV. Major choices in the chapters will be dictated by the reviews I get and numbers on the polls I will set up on my profile. Majority rules, meaning if more people vote for one or the other then that is the direction the story will go in. Smaller choices I will have two paths in the story, also known as scroll down to such and such to see what your choice lead to. Everything will go back to the main path, but certain scares and clues will be down certain paths. It'll just be a fun thing to try on my end, but remember I'm new to all of this.**

 **4\. As stated before, Jeff in this is out for fucking blood. Just stating it again, Jeff is an evil, sadistic motherfucker in this story. He gives no shit for people nor for their feelings. And he's not like how people portray him as a tempered and loud mouth idiot, in this he's patient and deadly. When he wants, he'll do whatever he can to make sure his chosen target suffers then dies.**

 **5\. Though the main character(s) will not become proxies, there will be slender in this later. You, the main character is piecing together what happened to the one Jeff is hunting. As for the whole thing of Hoodie and Masky not being proxies, I'm using them because people know who they are and most associate them being proxies for Slender. If I'm feeling generous I might add more Creepys in there.**

 **6\. Overall I'm looking for feedback, the more reviews I get will be how often I update this one. So tell people about this story if you like it, really it helps. And if i get something you feel is wrong in the slenderverse, besides the proxy thing, then I'll gladly will listen to constructive criticizing. But flames I will not tolerate.**

 **7\. Those who try to tell me the whole 'You' 'Your' or reader insert is not 'allowed in writing or this site' Then I can tell you go read _Blink_ _and Caution_ by Tim Wynne-Jones. A book written in Second Person Point of View and Third person POV and is a real book written by an author. Actually I would recommend the book, it was rather interesting. You see, there are ways to write in the Second Person and still make a story. I have but one thing else to say to these people I have encountered before 'Members of Eliminator' in the words of the late George Carlin: _"Blow it out your ass!"_ \- George Carlin.**

 **So that is what you are to expect in this story. Chapter one will be up today sometime. This goes through out the story, I don't own you, the slenderverse nor Jeff the Killer. So please enjoy, favorite, follow, and share with others if you want more chapters.**

 **Thanks, Jade.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Missing**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Your eyes stared dead ahead uninterested in what the teacher rambled on about today. Seriously, who would use algebra in the real world? The tip of your pencil stayed on the paper, as if you were writing, but in truth you weren't. Your eyes looked lost in your imagination, a world where bunnies ran the endless fields of everything you had seen or watched. When was that bell going to ring, you had an elective next, art was fairly simple the teacher didn't care what you did so long as you showed up.

"Now before the bell rings as you might have heard a student has been pronounced missing." Your mind wandered back to reality as you turned slightly to the teacher, you had heard from the gossip chain that a girl in your year had vanished. "The school would like it if you have any info about her to turn it in so we can give it to the police."

'It's too early for this.' you thought, Mondays were always the worst, and this was only the first class. Your mentor meant well, but it would be better to tell everyone at the middle of the day, maybe during Lunch, maybe then people would be paying attention. You're mind shrugged it off, you never knew her personally, sure a few projects now and then, other then that you weren't even on first name bases. Classification in your mind would be Associate or Good Lab Partner.

The first bell rang, you carefully packed up your things, mostly because your hand eye functions weren't really there, you didn't have anything sweet so you were kind of running off off water and a healthy nutrition bar. Your mom meant well enough, but it's 8 in the morning, sugar or caffeine was a necessary evil. Everyone else filed out, as did the teacher, possible to watch the students in the hall and chat with the others doing the same. You honestly didn't question it, it was like this every time the bell rang.

Getting your bag on your shoulder, you eyes lingered to where the girl normally sat, she had about the same classes as you, save for the fact you took Horticulture were as she took Computers. You would have also, but the class was full. Second best, the teacher there didn't ask you do much, plant a few things and water time to time, nothing much to think about. Easy A really.

You moved out to your locker on the upstairs floor, ignoring everyone else as they ignored you also. Your Art teacher didn't really care if you were late so you had time, you opened up the simple lock number '20-30-0.' The thing too a moment to open, crappy rusted locker doors. The thing popped open and at your feet fell a tape.

Silence rang in your mind. You stared at it for a moment, looked to your left, then right, no one was watching from a distance, the hall was pretty much clear in the time it took you to get the damn door open. With a sigh your bent down and pick up the tape, who uses VHS tapes anymore? Then again, it's at least efficient when you have nothing else. There was no title on it, save for the number one on the corner.

This could easily be a joke, but you'll humor someone, mainly because it was in your locker and you'll do with it how you please. Putting it in your bag and hanging your bag in the locker you took a pencil and sketch book, oh not to mention your phone, too art. No need to be all fancy. It's only second period, so why bother with a heavy bookbag?

 ***Time Skip***

You trudged into your home with a frown on your face as he drag your feet upstairs. You placed your bag on the floor near your door and flopped onto your bed in an ungraceful fashion. Your cheek pressed into your hair smelling pillow, your eyes gazed at the small TV you haven't used since you were a kid to watch movies your mom allowed.

Raising up you remembered about the case in your bag, you opened the back pouch of your bag and pulled out the case which was still one piece after all that abuse today. You plugged up the TV again and managed to get it working again after much frustration. You were lucky your mom wasn't home, nor your dad, they wouldn't take that colorful langue of yours, but the fucking TV was a bitch at times.

Sliding in the tape the screen was static for a moment, your cursed was it messing up again. But soon a picture formed and you watched have paying attention.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know who will find this, I hope no one. But, with everything happening lately, I just feel comfortable talking about it." A person in a dark room said. The only light was a lamp, reveling her face to be Hannah. "It's been four days now, and I know what I'm seeing. My doctor tells me it's all in my head, but I swear to you it's real as me."

She looked down for a moment, "He's been getting closer, I have my windows locked and my doors also." she said softly, "To keep it short, he's a killer, and he's after me. It started at school like any other day, someone was in the background when I think about it. Like any other kid in a hoodie. But, his face..." she whimpered softly.

"Since then I can see more of him. And I wish I didn't. I don't know why he's after me. Or even what he is at this point, other then a guy in a white hoodie." she held up a picture drawing that was rather simple but gave an image of what she was seeing looked like. "Please, if you know me or what this is, I need to know, and is there a way to get away. Is he an escape convict or something?"

Her video paused as it jumped to her looking at her window, "He's here, I have to hide" she grabbed the camera as it turned off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Your watched as the screen was black again and the tape came out. You stared for a moment, now you were certain it was a prank, I mean really a guy in a white hoodie out to kill Hannah? Maybe this missing act was just her putting on a show, people did say Hannah had a knack for spreading false rumors.

But still, something was a bit uneasy about the way she talked. It didn't sound fake, but you pushed it to the back of your mind. You had better things to do than listening to a gossipers ramblings. Still, might as well give this to the teachers there, saying you found it and it was Hannah's.

With that pushed to the back of your mind, you got up to get ready to do homework and take a well needed shower.


	3. Chapter 2

Days went on as normal, it was now Wednesday. The police took the tape politely, and didn't ask too many questions. Just how you got it and among other simple things. You weren't really a target in this, making it rather apparent that you just found a tape of Hannah's and she somehow left in your locker.

Life was the same after that tape, nothing seemed out of place. But, you didn't know why something would be. Could just be the way the creepy tape made you feel there was. This girl's crazy must be rubbing off on you. A white hoodied killer, that was just absurd in all forms of the word.

Yet, somehow you just couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right. Hannah looked genuinely scared of something, even if her description of it wasn't the best for her case.

Your mind wandered on these thoughts as you absentmindly drew out a humorous sketch of bunny hunting with the carrot on a stick. Your eyes seemed dropped, half lidded as you were off in your world letting the familiar hand motions of drawing do their own thing.

Why was the tape in your locker of all things? You kind of did figure someone was playing a joke, but now it seemed the joke was taken a bit too far. Joking about mental problems wasn't funny when you were the victim. You were half sure Hannah would agree also. Because, unlike the rumors about her, she did look really afraid, there was true terror when she talked.

But you tried to brush this off as just her acting or something. Possible just your way of telling yourself everything was alright. Even when you get the nagging sense something is behind you.

You got up to get the crayons, your body running on auto. Your eyes gazed up out of habit to look out the window. You see someone, out a few ways from the school, looking up at the window you are at. Or at least, you think they are. It seems they are staring up at the art area on the top floor.

You brush it off, just paranoia, just because he has on a white jacket doesn't mean anything. Even though your heart races a bit, but the logical part of your brain states that you can buy a white coat anywhere. It's possibly just some guy from the place across from the school.

With that in mind, and steeling your fears, you get the crayon can and walk back to your seat. Everything was fine, at least that's what you told yourself.

*Time skip*

When you get home and start to unpack your bag to get started on some simple math homework you find another tape in your back. You frown a bit, how did that get there? You had your bag on you all day, only leaving it once when you in class to get a pencil, so you never saw anyone near it.

An unsettling fear settles on you as you pick it up. The number on this one was four, surely if someone found this they'd have given it to the police before you. Sighing a bit, curiosity over anything else you get the TV ready again.

Carefully you insert the tape and it starts up like before.

"I can't take it, he's too close now." You heard a voice say to a black screen, "The message is clear, he wants me dead. I have been marked. But that's not all, he has friends."

Hannah's voice was clear now, but still no face or light was shown, "I have to take precautions. I'm doing these recordings now in the hopes they are found. To help another who is marked like me. I can only hope the way I do this will work."

There was a soft sob, "There is no help for me, no one to guide me, but I can be the guide for others." She told the camera softly, "Find my recordings, whoever you are, but let my body lay dead should I go missing. I am dead once you find these, and now you too are marked."

"My recordings here on out will explain things. It's all the help I can give you. But sure to lock your doors and windows every night and day. Because from here on out, it'll only get worse. If you've skipped over my last recordings, it means you are a target."

With that the screen shut off to static. Leaving you puzzled, scared, and to your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

This joke wasn't funny anymore, Hannah must seriously have been messed up to say such things. Who the hell put that tape into your bag anyway!? Your mind searched back through your day, trying to think of anything out of the ordinary. Someone lingered by you too long? A person you don't normally talk to? A friend of Hannah's? Anything to make sense of the video you just saw.

Nothing. Save for the guy watching from outside to the art window. You shook your head, no that can't be. It was just some guy, that was all, you were just paranoid. Perhaps you should turn in this tape also, it's clear Hannah might have been going for problems. Was she on medication? Maybe she didn't take her meds and was now thinking something was after others like her. You told yourself this as you got ready for bed.

Perhaps it was just out of some small fear that you locked the doors and windows. You knew nothing was out there to get you, but the tape did scare you. Damnit, stupid Hannah, she was a good actor you'd give her that. Defiantly made you feel afraid. Maybe that was also why you didn't spar much glances outside, for fear of seeing a guy in a white hoodie? You weren't thinking he existed. No, you were just shaken up after the tape. That was all.

That was all…

*The Next Morning*

You felt like banging your head on the desk, does this teacher not get that current events in politics have little to do with Biology? This seems more like Ecology's field of research. Sometimes you just thought she was sadistically beating around the fact there was a test that was to pop up at the fucking nowhere! Did teachers conspire to see how much they could make students suffer? You honestly thought that's what each meeting at the end of the nine-weeks was about. Maybe your thoughts about teachers being monsters as a child wasn't as farfetched as you think now.

As she rambled on about wolves being hunted because of their pest problems you doodled in your work book of a bat like demon with a teacher hat on it from the old movies you watched as a kid. You were again absorbed into your own thoughts, it's not like highschool really requires much thought as it is. Just pay attention to reviews before a test, pick up on simple hints, and don't pick the easiest answer.

You nearly jumped when the chair beside you moved, you have expected the teacher to be leaning there asking you about your drawing. Do they seriously seek to embarrassed people to make them into a conformer to the society by giving them fears later in life to make them obey? More of a reason you thought they weren't really human. When nothing happened, your eyes turned to see someone sitting beside you. He had on a white hoodie that looked to have bits of dirt on it.

There was a pound in your chest, spike of fear or something like that. Painful thumping in your chest, no, this wasn't him. It was just some guy who was late to class was all. You slowly went back to drawing, glancing at your watched, five minuets till the bell. So not to draw attention, you start to put away your things slowly. Normally, you waited until after class, but the silent guy beside you made you uneasy after watching Hannah's tapes.

You couldn't see his face, maybe you didn't want to. He just stared ahead, didn't even twitch like some kids in the class. You hoped you was just high on something and that's why he was late. Smoking weed in the back of the school to get by with the day. Honestly, right about now, that doesn't sound half bad. Your nerves were a bit fried from last night as it was.

You swore the ticking of that damn clock was just there to mock you. You kept your eyes averted from the other. He made no indication towards you, slowly, you calmed at that, maybe you were just making yourself worry for nothing. The teacher assigned three pages in the work book, no use writing it down it was always in order with the book chapters you were doing, easy to remember.

The bell rang, almost making you jump a bit as you weren't expecting it from all the silence. You closed your work book and turned to put it in your bag your back facing the guy. He didn't twitch or more when the bell rang, the others filed out, you were fiddling with your zipper. Cheap bookbag, stupid zipper, you really needed a knew one. The only think holding this piece of shit together was good, old fashion duct tape.

It was silent, he just sat there. Did it just occur to you the teacher didn't even notice him as she left out the room not telling him what he missed? No, it meant nothing, stop making yourself worry. The ticking filled the silence as you managed to close your bag, you would have just left without bothering, but people here do steal things from you bag if you do that. Also after having a random tape put in your bag, you were uneasy about leaving it open to everyone there.

You heard the chair move behind you, footsteps making their way around the desk, making for the door. Did you hold your breath, maybe? Because once he opened the door and it clicked shut behind him, you let out a long breath of relief. You took slow breaths to calm your pounding heart.

You turned your head to where he sat, as you got up to leave. But paused, you were possibly holding your breath again. There, where his chair sat, on the desk, was another tap. A number three in the corner of it. You take a breath again, shaking your head, no you wouldn't play into this prankers hand. It just had to be one of Hannah's friends, had to be!

You turn to leave, but pause, was it curiosity? You looked back at the tape, you were curious what Hannah put on that one also. You chew your lower lip, the nagging sensation of wanting to know talked in the back of your mind. What did you have to fear? It was just a prank after all, nothing to worry about.

You left the classroom after shoving the tape in your bag. Call yourself crazy, stupid, both, but you had to know what happened next with Hannah. Besides, if anything you can make this into a student art film or something if she was just willing to screw with you and possibly others. Best not let creativity go to waste.


End file.
